


All I Want Is You

by supersnowbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, fluffly, warm and cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersnowbarry/pseuds/supersnowbarry
Summary: Caitlin is having a hard time figuring out what to buy Barry for Christmas, and an even tougher time wrapping the damn thing.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of no where...pretty sure it just fell from the sky and hit me right on the old noodle, lol. Thank you all for your kind (and sad) reviews on my story 'Tough'. I'm currently working on the ending for that story and will hopefully have it up by the new year! Until then, enjoy this short, but sweet story. As always, I love to hear what y'all think. Reviews are always welcome :D x

Caitlin wasn’t the type to ever be late when it came to Christmas shopping, she normally kept note of what her friends and family wanted throughout the year. She even had a notepad she kept in her purse for any given moment. This year was different, it brought a wave of nerves upon her.

It was her and Barry’s first Christmas together, it had to be special. No, it had to be perfect. It was one week before December 25th and Caitlin had no clue as to what to get Barry. She had heard him mention to Cisco that he needed was out of socks, somehow the “washer kept eating them”, she chuckled to herself thinking about the very distraught Barry explain that he “Swears that’s what's happening to them, it’s the only logical explanation for the disappearance of all his socks!”. That seemed to impersonal, but it was an idea, and it was better than nothing.

 

Caitlin had finally decided on a pair of socks, black dress socks and a festive pair of fuzzy socks that were decked out in ornaments and had a black and white dog at the very end. She couldn’t help but think how she failed, she failed Barry.

So here she is, sitting on her bedroom floor, trying to get the damn wrapped paper perfectly cut, but instead, she was sitting there, tape on her hair and stuck to her finger, and a whole roll of wrapping paper destroyed, and ripped up on all sides of her.

She felts a whoosh, and looked up to find a very concerned Barry standing in front of her.

“I tried knocking but-” He whispered. He looked down to the floor and noticed a very frustrated Caitlin.

He tilted his head and a small grin tugged on his lips, “What are you doing to that poor wrapping paper, Cait?”

“I just - IT'S NOT WORKING, I normally have the best luck when it comes to present ideas, wrapping the gifts, and getting it done on time and I-” She stammered, a frown appearing on her face.

“Woah there, what’s gotten into you? You love Christmas,” Barry stated. He crouched down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as Caitlin’s face fell into her tape covered hands.

“Why are you so hard to shop for Barry Allen?” She muttered into her hands. Defeated.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” He laughed, tugging on her small and cold hands. “Can you please repeat that?”

“Why are you so hard to shop for?!” She exclaimed, arms flailing in the air, accidentally catching a piece of wrapping paper on the tape that clung to her skin, she started to get flustered and started shaking her arm around violently.

She let out a sigh after Barry reached out, sincerity in his eyes, as he started to gently remove the wrapping paper and tape pieces off of her.

“Caitlin, you know I told you that you didn’t need to get me anything,” He began, and he meant every word of it. All he needed was her.

“But Barry, Christmas is my thing! I’ve always loved getting people gifts. Seeing their face light up when they recieve something they wanted is actually one of the greatest feelings!” She interrupted, falling back onto the floor and pulling the wrapping paper over top of her. She let out a loud groan followed by a whimper and small sigh.

Barry felt his heart drop, he couldn’t believe she was getting so worked up about buying something for him.

“Cait, listen to me,” He said as he pulled back the wrapping paper that covered her small frame. She looked up at him, giving him her signature puppy look.

“Do you mind?” He questioned while pointing to the spot on the floor next to her, she gave a small nod. He then laid down beside her and grabbed one of her hands and pulled it onto his chest, still keeping their fingers intertwined.

“This Christmas is going to be special because it will be the first one we get to spend together, after the rough year we’ve both had,” he turned to look at her and set a hand on her face, wiping a small tear off her eye. “The divorce, you finding your dad, Cicada. This is the most at peace I’ve felt in years. Knowing that you felt the same way I did about you was the greatest gift I could have received.” She smiled, reaching over and placing a small peck on his cheek.

Barry felt his face flush and turn to a dark crimson.

“Why are you so perfect? I mean, how did I get so lucky?” She assented. She finally sat up and pulled him up along with her, grabbing his hand and taking him with her to the living room. Barry took in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, the dimmed lights with the tree glowing brightly.

“I wanna show you something.” She exclaimed while leading him over the fireplace that let off a comforting warmth.  
“I had this made for you,” She gushed, while holding up a red stocking with a gold lightning bolt across it, with “Barry” written out in bold white letters.

His demeanor softened up a bit and he took the stocking and looked it over, a big grin washing over his face.

“I figured since you’d be coming over for Christmas, I’d have you one made that can hang right next to mine!” She pointed towards her own stocking, one that was a shade of baby blue, the same as Barry’s but instead with a snowflake that sparkled.

“Cait,” He sighed, “I love it. Thank you.” He moved towards her, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely.

Caitlin fell into him and held him tight, taking this moment in. Smiling to herself.

“I do have to ask, what exactly were you wrapping for me?” He urged.

Caitlin lifted her head up and looked up at him, he wasn’t sure by the look on her face if she would say she’s not telling him, or if she’d come clean. It was the latter.

“Well - uh, socks?” She blurted, a sheepish grin on her face.

Barry let out a small chuckle. “Socks?” he amused.

“Well, I recalled that you had told Cisco about your washing machine eating your socks, so I figured - it’s stupid.” She whispered.

“No, no no. That’s amazing, It’s one of those things I truly never want to buy for myself, I’ve been walking around with mismatched socks the past few months!” He blurted. Pulling up the bottom of his jeans and revealing his socks, one orange with blue dolphins and the other a mustard yellow.

Caitlin’s hand flew up the her mouth, trying to contain the laughter that suddenly filled her body. She loved this man so much, he always knew how to make her feel better and she couldn’t have gotten so lucky.

“I love you, Barry.” she gushed, touching her forehead to his.

“And I love you, Caitlin.” He returned. Leaning his head down and placing a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips.


End file.
